A Simple Kindness
by Kiira Nailo
Summary: This is a MinaHeero oneshot fic.  It's short but sweet.  There just arn't enough stories with Mina!


There are not enough fanfics with Mina in them! She's my favorite scout so I decided to write all the rest of my stories with her as the main char.

This is a Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon Crossover

Disclaimer

I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, I'm just using the characters for my story

The night air was cold and the steady drops of rain didn't help either. It was getting late, so very few people were out on the streets, especially in that kind of weather. A young blonde-haired girl walked slowly down the darkened street, holding an orange umbrella. She shivered and tried to snuggle deeper into her thin coat.

'Almost home.' she thought happily, quickening her pace.

As she rounded the corner to her apartment complex, she noticed a man staggering and using the wall to support himself. Homeless people and drunks were not a rare sighting in her neighborhood, but she didn't see them very often. At once she felt sorry for him. When she got closer, she realized he was neither drunk or homeless, but injured. His shirt was stained in blood and he was holding his shoulder.

'He's really hurt bad. I need to help him.' The blonde thought, rushing up to him.

"Sir, let me help you!" she said a little loudly, putting her hand on his uninjured shoulder.

He spun around quickly shoving her backwards.

"I don't need help, move on." He said angrily.

She was surprised at his appearance. First, he wasn't an older man as she had first thought, but a boy about her own age, and secondly, he was devilishly handsome, even with his bloodstained clothes and rude behavior.

"But you're bleeding everywhere! Let me help you." She pleaded, her crystal blue eyes looking into his persian blues.

He looked at her warily. "Why do you want to help me?" he asked, sounding weaker by the minute.

"Someone has to, so it might as well be me. Look, I live right there, do you think you can make it that far?"

"Hn." was the only answer she got. She took it as a yes. She put his good arm around her shoulder and helped him up to her apartment. She quickly unlocked her door and helped him inside, laying him on the couch.

"I'll get the first aide kit. I'm not the best nurse, but I'm not horrible either." She admitted and went to fetch the necessary materials. When she re-entered the room, his eyes never left her.

"Now, I'll have to cut off your shirt so I can see how bad it is." She told him, holding up a pair of scissors.

He nodded and she got to work, gently cutting away his shirt that revealed rippling muscles and a gun shot wound.

"Um, I don't have any experience with gun shot wounds." She said timidly. "I don't know what to do." She had tears in her eyes.

"Do you have tweezers?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Alcohol?"

She nodded.

"Good. Get those things and I'll walk you through it." He stated.

"Okay." She hurried to get everything and brought it all back to him.

"You need to sterilize the tweezers and the needle. We don't have time to do it with boiling water, so use the alcohol."

She did as she was told then waited for further instructions.

"You're going to have to dig the bullet out with the tweezers." He told her.

She looked at him fearfully. "It's going to hurt you."

"Don't worry about me, I can handle the pain. Just do it."

She picked up the tweezers and went to work. She dug into the wound trying to be as gentle as possible. He didn't even twitch. His eyes never left her as she did the task at hand. She found the bullet and pulled it out carefully.

"Now, clean the wound with the alcohol and sew it up." He instructed.

She once again did as she was told. Threading the needle was hard because of her shaking hands. She had to stop and regain her composure. She felt his hand on hers. She looked into his eyes.

"Don't worry, you're doing great." He said, and the coldness in his eyes was briefly gone.

She stopped shaking and threaded the needle. Then, she went to work sewing the hold closed. Once again, he made no movement or sound of any kind. When she was finished, she cleaned it once more and bandaged it the best she could.

"There, I'm finished. How are you feeling? I think you should drink some water and rest." She told him.

He nodded. She got him a big glass of water and while he drank it, she cleared away her supplies and got a blanket to cover him with.

"Okay, now you need to rest, here's some advil, it might help the pain some."

He took the pills from her and swallowed them down. Shortly after, he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. She remained at his side, not wanting to leave him in case he should need something.

"I have so many questions for you." She whispered. "I wish I knew your name."

She fell asleep in the chair beside him and didn't wake until many hours later.

When she opened her eyes he was awake and sitting up, changing his own bandage.

"Hey, I'll do that! Lay back down" She told him, shooing his hands away and finishing the job for him.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"Fine." He replied.

"Well, your color looks better, are you hungry?"

"Hn." He replied.

"Um, I don't understand grunts, a simple yes or no works." She said back, slightly annoyed.

"Yes."

"That's better, I'll make you some soup." She got up and prepared to make him some Ramen. It wasn't much, but at least he'd have something in his stomach. She came back in with a steaming bowl of soup and chopsticks. She handed it to him and he ate quietly. They sat in silence for some time and when he was finished, she felt she could ask him questions.

"So, not to be nosey, but, can you tell me what your name is?" She asked.

His ice cold stare held her eyes.

"Heero Yuy." He told her.

She smiled. "I'm Mina Aino." She responded, figuring he should know her name as well.

"How did you get shot?" She asked.

"..." He didn't answer.

"Okay, so someone shot you for no reason. That makes sense." She said dryly.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You don't talk much do you?" She asked.

He shrugged.

'Well, this is great. The least he can do is say something...'

"Thank you." He said, interrupting her thoughts.

"You're welcome." She replied, happy about getting something out of him.

"I should leave soon." He stated, trying to get up. He stood, wavered, then sat back down.

"You're in no condition to go anywhere. You still need rest." She stated sternly. "You can stay here as long as you want."

"You're too kind, it'll be your downfall someday." He told her.

She looked at him in surprise. "I like to help people. I like making people happy."

"Do I look happy?" He asked.

"Well, no, but at least you're alive." She said quietly.

"So I am."

She went over to him and got very close. She put her hand on his forehead to see if he felt warm. He felt normal, but now she was beginning to burn up.

"You don't seem to have a fever." She stated.

With his good arm, he reached up and touched her face. Her heart leapt into her throat. He was so handsome. His eyes were softer as he looked at her and at that moment, all she wanted was for him to kiss her. She only knew his name, but that was enough for her. She leaned in and kissed him, not being able to stand the tension any longer. He seemed slightly surprised but didn't pull away.

'His lips are so soft, so wonderful.' She thought, as the innocent kiss began to deepen.

His tongue was invading her mouth and she greeted it warmly with her own. After several minutes they broke apart.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." She said, blushing.

"Don't be sorry, I wanted you to." He said, pulling her to him.

"But, your wound!" She protested.

"It'll be fine. Just let me hold you for a while." He stated.

"Alright." She gave in and enjoyed the feel of his arms around her and his face buried her hair with his eyes closed.

They stayed like that for nearly an hour.

"Am I ever going to see you again?" She finally asked.

"I don't know." He replied truthfully.

She turned to face him.

"I have to see you again." She stated, looking him in the eye.

"Mina, my life is too complicated."

'Like mine isn't?' She thought to herself.

"It doesn't matter. I need you." She said.

"I move around a lot."

"When you're here you can see me." She said stubbornly.

"I don't know if I'll ever be here again."

"Fine, no more excuses. I don't ever have to see you again. Just promise me you'll take care of yourself. I wont be around to pull another bullet of your sorry ass." She said angrily.

He smiled at her. "You know, you're cute when you're mad."

She gave him an annoyed look. "I don't want to argue, can we go lie down and try to sleep? You still need rest and I want to sleep next to you."

He nodded and she helped him into her bedroom. They lied down together, with her snuggled up to him and him gently stroking her hair. They both fell asleep quickly.

When Mina awoke, he was gone. She jumped from the bed and searched frantically for him. He was definitely gone. There wasn't even a note. She cried then and cried harder when looked at where he had slept on her couch. She might not have known him for long, but she knew she'd never meet anyone else like him.

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months. She tried to forget about Heero, but the more she tried, the more she remembered. After four months of being miserable, she was ready to move. She thought that a new apartment would help her forget. That night, she woke up suddenly. It wasn't a dream that had woken her, but a sense that she wasn't alone. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw him leaning against the wall. His brown hair was unruly and he was wearing jeans with a t-shirt and a jean jacket.

"You're back." She said softly, tears welling up and running down her cheeks.

He walked over to the bed and sat beside her, wiping the tears from her face. "I couldn't stay away. I tried Mina, I tried so hard not to come back, but I had to."

"Please don't." She sobbed. "If you leave me again I won't be able to take it."

"I'm not leaving." He stated. "I've been assigned here permanently."

"Really?" She asked, sniffling a little.

"Yes, from now on, you're my top priority." He pulled her to him and kissed her hungrily.

"I love you." She whispered against his lips.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

They spent the rest of the night in each others arms, making up for the time that was lost between them.

The End

Okay, that was one-shot Heero/Mina Fic. If you liked it great, if you didn't like it, though, cause I wrote it for me.


End file.
